Be mine, my Panem Valentine!
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: From the Capitol to District Twelve, our favorite Hunger Games characters celebrate love! Hayffie attends Cinna and Flavius' party, Odesta dips in the ocean of love, and Team Nerds electrify the night! Prory experiences their first date, and of course the Star Crossed Lovers and Galeniss entertain District Twelve with their saga of love!
1. Capitol Lovin'

February 14 - Valentine's Day. It was snowing. Hearts. Sparkly red and pink hearts. "Mmmmmm!" A voice sighed sweetly. "Mmmm - so very very very lovely." Effie Trinket smiled as she opened her eyes.

"God, woman, do you always sleep with glitter in your bed?" A voice growled breaking the peaceful silence. Sitting up and feeling the beginnings of a hangover, Haymitch stared at the velvet red blanket covering himself and Effie.

"No, dearest, I decorated for the holiday." Effie giggled before grabbing a bright pink wig and settling it on her blonde curls. Sniffing her disapproval as Haymitch poured himself a glass of red wine from the bedside table, she pushed a button on the wall to summon her avox to bring them breakfast.

"Let me guess, we're going to Cinna's party later." Haymitch muttered as he gulped the red wine from the glass.

"Yes, and please do _not_ drink the wine like that at his party!" Effie sniffed. "After all, you're in the Capitol, not at your man-cave in District Twelve!"

"Really, princess, I _hadn't noticed!_"

Elsewhere in the Capitol, Cinna turned around in his walk-in closet before changing his outfit again. "You know, you've been in there for half an hour, dear!" Flavius called.

"I know, Flav!" Cinna called through the wall that separated his walk-in closet from Flavius's. "You know we have to look fabulous for tonight!"

"I know, Cinna, you took my salmon colored shirt!"

"You have five other pink shirts!" Cinna poked his head out of the closet as Flavius scowled at him.

"I clearly said _salmon,_ Cinna!" Flavius grumbled. "Oh, whatever, I'm hungry. You're turn to cook! We have our mani-pedi's in an hour!"

At six o'clock, Cinna and Flavius had their fondue fountain on their kitchen island and the cheese tray was set out on the dining room table with wine bottles on a small side table. "This is a lovely lovely lovely party." Effie sighed as she nibbled on some cheese as she sipped a blush wine.

"Thank you." Cinna replied. "We just wanted to make it special for our favorite couples!" Five other Capitol couples mingled in the living room and dining room.

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day!" Haymitch called. "You two got the best red wine Panem!"


	2. An Ocean of Love

"Nana!" Annie squealed as Mags opened the door to her house. "Nana! it's Valentine's Day!" Chuckling, Mags led the happy girl inside. "I collected flowers!" Mags took a sea-grass basket filled with coastal flowers. Patting a chair, Mags motioned for Annie to sit as she wove her skilled fingers through Annie's flowing hair. Even though Mags lost her husband decades ago, she enjoyed Valentine's Day where she and Annie pampered themselves before Finnick came over. After Annie's hair was done, Mags allowed Annie to put flowers in her long white hair. The ladies sat on Mag's back porch wearing sundresses and watching the ocean. Annie gushed about Finnick making Mags chuckle.

"Helloooooooo ladies!" Finnick called knocking on the door around lunchtime.

"FINNICK!" Annie squealed staring at his pink speedos with bright red hearts. "You know you're the only guy in District Four that can pull off those speedos!"

"You want to pull off my speedos?" Finnick yelped as Annie blushed.

"I _DID NOT SAY THAT,_ _FINNICK_! Especially not in front of Nana!" Finnick laughed as 'Nana Mags smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nana!" He embraced the woman before handing her a bouquet of flowers that grew near his house. "Nana, you're the first woman I've loved." Looking around Nana's house, he remembered being a kid and playing there while his parents spent long hours fishing. He also remembered how Nana held him as he cried knowing his parents boat broke and they would never come home. Nana kissed him on the cheek and placed the flowers in a vase.

Finnick chatted with Nana as Annie changed out of her dress into a new red bikini before the three of them left the house. Sitting in her lounge chair, she laughed as the couple played in the waves.

"Annie! Guess what!" Finnick called treading water.

"What?" Annie asked as she swam toward him.

"DOLPHIN'S BUTT!" Finnick yelled before diving into a large wave and riding it to the shore.

"FINNY!" Annie squealed. "Finny, what are you doing?" She asked as Finnick leaped out of the water onto the beach grasping a long stick.

"Come here!" Finnick called. Annie stepped out of the water and smiled as Finnick wrote in the sand. Drawing a large heart, Finnick smiled at Annie and Mags before writing inside the shape: _Nana and Annie, my loves - my valentines forever! _A small arm circled his waist before he leaned down so Nana could give him a tender kiss on the cheek. After a hug, Finnick let Annie lead him to the center of his drawn heart.

"Finnick! I love you! Happy Valentine's Day to the best catch in District Four!" Annie squealed as she kissed Finnick soundly bathing in the ocean of their love.


	3. Electrifying Love

Beetee groaned as he opened his eyes. "Good morning, love!" a seductive voice purred as he gazed into large passion filled eyes. "My sweet inventor, today is -"

"Valentine's day." Beetee murmured reaching for his glasses tossed somewhere on the tile floor of the Latier workshop. "Darling, why am I on the floor?" Laughing, Wiress rolled off her husband and tugged his dark green button-down shirt over her slender form. "Oh - great. Did I finish my invention?" He asked looking at the spool of golden wire on his table.

"Yes!" Wiress breathed yanking her husband to his feet.

"Ow!" Beetee groaned popping his back in several places. At fifty years old, he really wasn't in any shape to be thrown to the floor in a fit of passion. His forty year old wife, of course, had a different opinion. Pulling on his pants, he followed his wife up the stairs.

"Breakfast, dear!" Wiress called as she put a pan of small rolls in the oven. Running her hand over a console near the stove, she started the mp3 player that played music on various speakers around the house. She smiled as a love song came through the speakers installed in the kitchen. They had tested the full-house speaker system in their house before it was mass-produced and shipped to the Capitol. "Dance, darling!"

"My love, Wiress," Beetee whispered wrapping his arms around his wife holding her close. "My sweet bride." They shared a tender kiss as Wiress cupped her husband's face in her hands before running her fingers through his close cropped dark hair.

"Mmmm - my coffee appetizer -" Wiress whispered as she peppered Beetee's face with kisses before the oven beeped. "Done -"

"Yes, the rolls are done. Sit down, dear." Beetee pulled out a kitchen chair as Wiress sat down. "Don't want to burn your hands." After tenderly kissing the tips of Wiress' fingers, Beetee donned oven mitts and pulled the baking sheet from the oven. "Aaaw, hon, you made heart-shaped rolls!" His heart warmed as Wiress' giggles filled the kitchen. He came to the table with the bite-size rolls in cream colored ceramic bowls. "Now, to taste -" Picking up a heart-shaped roll, he held it toward Wiress who nibbled a corner. "My love should get the first bite."

"Beetee, love, I made them -"

"For you."

"Celebrate our love, dear." After breakfast, they got ready for the day in earnest. As it was a Friday, they visited various factories to check on their inventions. As it was also Valentine's Day, Beetee wore dark brown slacks, and a button up shirt while Wiress wore a pink dress with a red blazer. Love was in their eyes as they walked hand in hand through the industrial sector of District Three.

"Well, our inventions are doing well in production." Beetee commented as they visited the last factory.

"Yes, and yours will always do well -" Wiress began before pulling her beloved inventor into a passionate kiss under a window awning of one of the factories.

"Dear - the workers are leaving work now -" Beetee began around Wiress' insistent lips. "Oh, ok, my Wiress." Giggling, Wiress sighed around Beetee's soft kisses. "I'm so proud of you, my darling, my sweet inventor who is my sweet wife!"

"Latiers! Save it for an empty shed!" Someone called jokingly.

"Moving to a private location is a smart idea indeed." Beetee whispered as he kissed Wiress' neck. Giggling, Wiress pressed her hand against the nearby window before tracing a heart in the soot with the inscription: _B + W Latier. _"And now the whole district will know we were here."

"Yes, and that you are my love!" The two inventors laughed and shared a kiss here and there as they walked back toward Victor's Village. As soon as they stepped in to the living room, Wiress pulled her husband up the stairs. "You said we should wash up for our dinner -" She began opening the door to the master bath.

"Yes indeed - Wiress -" Beetee yelped as Wiress made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and ridding him of his pants." Even though Wiress used copious amounts of floral scented soap on both of them, Beetee quite enjoyed their shower.

"Now, Beetee," Wiress breathed in his ear as she used her fuzzy pink towel to dry his hair as she pressed him against the wall with her body. "Dinner - you promised -"

"Yes, I promised I will prepare dinner, dear. Now, don't come downstairs until I say, ok?" Smiling, Wiress kissed her husband soundly before he quickly changed and headed downstairs. Even though dinner would be downstairs, Wiress still dried her dark brown hair and pulled it back with with colorful barettes. Changing into a purple dress, Wiress hummed to herself as she relaxed in her study reading the latest engineering magazine. Soon delicious scents of dinner wafted up the stairs. "Wiress, darling." Beetee opened the study door and offered Wiress his elbow. He was dressed in a light blue button-down shirt, black slacks, and a silver tie. "May I escort you to dinner, my love?" Giggling, Wiress took his hand. She gasped as she came down the stairs. Wires shaped like hearts glowed on the dining room wall to give off gentle light. Roses were in a vase on the table, and glowing red fiber optic wires were wrapped around their stems. Steak, vegetables, and a baked potato was on her plate. "My dear, Happy Valentine's Day! Tonight is yet another excuse to spoil you, my darling!"

"So - beautiful -" Wiress gasped as she kissed her husband. He pulled out her chair and got her settled. As they ate dinner and drank their champagne, they talked about their inventions and how proud they were of each other. "My love - you outshine the dinner - I love you -" After dinner, Wiress led her husband to their bedroom and put her hands over his eyes. "I have a surprise -"

"Oh - my - wires -" Beetee gasped looking at their bedroom. Strings of lightbulbs in the shape of hearts were hung along the ceiling giving off a soft pink light. As Wiress lay on the bed and beckoned to her husband, lights let up the perimeter of the bed.

"I would like to coax more electricity out of this room -" Wiress whispered seductively as her husband lay by her side.

"Of course dear." Beetee whispered around passionate kisses. "Happy Valentines Day, my love!"


	4. Young Love and Hunting for Love

Prim grinned as Rory dug into the hard cold soil in the meadow. Even though it was February, they knew valuable roots and plants grew through the snow. "Found it!" Rory called before placing a small bulb in Prim's basket.

"Oh, Rory!" Prim sighed. "Mom and I can boil it and make medicine!" Holding out a mittened hand, Rory smiled as she took it.

"Do this again?" Rory asked. "I'll walk you home."

"Rory - I live in Victor's Village with Kat now." Prim pointed out as they reached the edge of the Seam. "You'll have to walk back by yourself."

"I can make it." Rory said proudly before Prim pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Prim!"

"Aaaw - Rory -" Prim sighed as Rory's lips touched hers. "I love you!"

_"Ahem!_" Opening his eyes, Rory screamed and ran before an arrow narrowly missed his man-parts.

"KATNISS!" Prim yelped as Katniss loaded another arrow. "DON'T HURT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Your - _who?_" Katniss asked dangerously, her eyes narrowing.

"Relax, Catnip." Gale said pulling his hunting partner into a hug. "Let them have their moment." Nuzzling his face in the side of Katniss' neck, Gale sighed.

"Prim's too young to fall in love!" Katniss grumbled.

"Promise you won't hurt Rory?" Prim pleaded, locking her blue eyes onto Katniss' face. Looking out into the distance, Katniss saw Rory hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah, he can walk you home." Katniss muttered before her sister hurried toward Rory.

"Rooooooory! You can walk me hooooooooome! Katniss won't arrow you! I made her promise!" Prim called. In spite of herself, Katniss smiled as she saw her little sister take Rory's hand. Knowing Rory was a carbon-copy of Gale, she knew Prim was in good hands.

"Now, where were we?" Gale whispered rubbing his large calloused hands up and down Katniss' sides before turning her toward him. "Hm?" Nudging her nose with his, his lips met hers.

"Oh, Gale -" Katniss felt warm even as Gale unzipped her hunting coat. Sighing, she was lost in his kisses.

"I knew they shooed us off to kiss!" A voice called from behind a nearby bush.

"PRIM, GO HOME!" Katniss screamed embarrassed as two giggling thirteen year olds hurried toward Victor's Village.

Katniss smiled as she opened the door to the Mellark bakery. "RYE, I TOLD YOU TO MIX THE FONDANT TWO HOURS AGO!" A voice screeched from the kitchen.

"MOOOOM! THAT'S PEETA'S JOB! - MOM! PUT THE ROLLING PIN DOWN!" Peeta sighed as he finished frosting a cake. Poking his head into the kitchen, he joined the fray.

"I HAVE EXTRA UP HERE, DON'T BEAT RYE!" Peeta hollered before returning to the counter. "Sorry, Valentine's Day is a bit hectic with all the cakes." Sure enough, rows of small heart-shaped cakes were lined up in the glass display under the counter and in the display case against the windows. "How are you doing, Katniss, dear?" He asked smiling at his beautiful love who was holding Gale's arm.

"Fine." Katniss shrugged. "Oh, we'll have the cake with the arrows." She pointed to a small cake with red fondant frosting. Two crossed chocolate arrows were crossed on the front of it.

"No charge." Peeta said. "For my fellow Victor."

"Nonsense." Katniss pulled a rabbit out of her bag. "Didn't your parents want to have a roast for dinner?"

"Sure. I guess. Mom's been whining to dad about wanting a nice dinner for a while." Peeta chuckled. "Thanks." Katniss smiled. "Hey, can I cook dinner at your mom's place? I just want to treat her, you know?" Katniss nodded feeling her heart melt at Peeta's genuine kindness not just toward her, but toward her mother and sister. "Your family is invited too." He said to Gale.

"Ok." Gale said restraining himself from glaring at the baker.

Later, Katniss smiled as her mother relaxed on the couch reading a book on herbal remedies. Prim was sitting on a floor cushion making a friendship bracelet out of blue and green thread. "And Rory walked me past town and I think we saw you and Gale in the bakery."

"Yeah, you probably did." Katniss muttered as she fixed her bow string.

"And then Rory let me look in the clothing store. I tried on a dress."

"You could've asked me for money, little duck." Katniss added.

"Well - I know, but I guess I just wanted to walk around with Rory. Then we stopped by the Justice Building and sat on the steps and talked for a bit and -" She smiled herself thinking about wrapping her arms around Rory as he kissed her.

"Please don't tell me you guys are planning your wedding already -"

"Well -" Prim's blush gave it away. "But, Katniss, we were on the steps of the Justice Building, and we could just _see it -_"

"I know, Prim." Katniss sighed. "My little sister. In love."


	5. The Loves of District Twelve

"Hey, Catnip." Gale called as he and Rory trooped through the back door and into the family room.

"ROOOOORY!" Prim squealed running to Rory and wrapping her arms around him as he laughed.

"It's like you haven't seen each other for three hours!" Katniss called sarcastically from the couch.

"Yeah, and you haven't drooled over shirtless Gale in five hours!" Prim retorted before kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Wha -" Katniss wiped her mouth as she stared at Gale who was indeed in the room without his shirt.

"Need some help?" Gale asked before kissing Katniss on the mouth.

"Um - guys?" Peeta asked entering the room from the kitchen. He was wearing his chef's uniform and had his apron cinched just so to bring out his muscular form. "So, I made a tray of cheese buns as an appetizer. I have the roast over the fire in the fireplace and some loaves of bread in the oven for dinner and soup simmering on the stove."

"CHEESE BUNS! OH PEETA! I LOVE YOU!" Katniss squealed tearing herself away from Gale and launching herself into Peeta's arms. "You're the best!" She gasped before locking his lips in a very serious kiss. Gale shot a death glare to Rory who was sitting with Prim on the couch as they laughed at her sister.

"You'll suck face with a guy just because he bakes you bread?" Gale groaned.

"Shut up, Gale!" Katniss yelled. "He's cooking us all dinner!"

"I hunted you guys dinner! Lots of times!" Gale added indignantly as Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta while shooting her hunting partner a deadly look.

"I'm _so_ glad we don't fight like that." Prim sighed before she leaned against Rory as they shared more kisses.

"STOP MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH, PRIM! MOM'S COMING DOWNSTAIRS!" Katniss hollered.

"Not fair!" Prim yelped. "You just kissed two boys at the same time five minutes ago!"

"What?" Gale and Peeta yelped simultaneously.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!" Mrs. Everdeen yelped as she came down the stairs. "I heard Prim say that! You teenagers. Primrose, no serious kissing. You're only thirteen!" Mrs. Everdeen sighed before sitting in her comfy chair to read her herbal remedies book. "Peeta, you be careful in the kitchen, I don't want to clean up any burns tonight."

"Yes, Mrs. Everdeen. I want to make this Valentine's Day as nice as I can for your family. So, no burns."

"I know you'll be careful." Katniss whispered snuggling against Peeta before Gale cleared his throat loudly. As Peeta went back to the kitchen, he chose to ignore the sounds of Katniss and Gale making out on the couch in the adjacent room.

"Mmmmm, dark meat before dinner." Katniss whispered trailing her hands up and down Gale's chest and abs. "Gale - ooh!" She whispered as Gale kissed her soundly.

"My gym teacher says I have really strong abs. Wanna feel?" Rory asked pulling up his shirt.

"Wow!" Prim gasped. "Hey, I think you're growing hair on your chest!"

"What?" Rory yelped as Prim yanked off his shirt. "Whoaaa! Now that's cool!" He gasped as Prim stroked his budding chest hair with her fingers.

"Um - Guys?" Peeta asked poking his head into the living room. Prim helped Rory pull his shirt on before Katniss and Gale unglued themselves from each other. "Dinner!"

"Oh!" Mrs. Everdeen gasped as she looked into the dining room. A roast was on a platter along with a large pot of soup. Loaves of bread were on each side of the table, and a cheese bun was on each plate. "Peeta - this - this is beautiful!"

"Oh -" Once again, Katniss latched herself onto Peeta and wrapped her arms around him. "Mmmmm - I taste the dinner on you!" She laughed as she kissed the young pastry chef's face.

"Bet I can lift that roast platter by myself!" Gale called. The boys sat on either side of Katniss as Prim and Rory sat across from them, blushing as they held hands under the table.

"Katniss, what do you love the most about this Valentine's Day?" Peeta asked as Katniss looked at the two boys and then at the overflowing table full of food.

"I'll - I'll always remember this Valentines Day - where I got the best present -" Katniss began. "A giant meal with bread and cheese buns! Mmmmmmmm! I loooooooooove all this foooooood!" She gasped before piling her plate high with everything. Smiling, she watched her mother and sister eat their fill. Today, her house was filled with love and food.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day, Fanfiction! Hope you all enjoyed some love from whatever Hunger Games couple you ship! :) Hope you enjoyed the 'aaws' and giggles as well :)


End file.
